Machines, such as an excavator, generally include a linkage assembly and an implement coupled to the linkage assembly to perform useful work. Typically, a bracket assembly is used to mount the implement to the linkage assembly. On occasions, the implement may be required for use on different machines, and each such different machine may have linkage assemblies of a different size and specification. To enable an attachment of the implement to such linkage assemblies, different bracket assemblies, or bracket assemblies with differently sized bushings, may be required. As a result, a large number of bracket assemblies or differently sized bushings may need to be stocked by operators or service technicians for using the implement with different machines. Such a practice increases costs, effort, and overhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,958 relates to a quick attachment holder for connecting an attachment to boom arms of a loader. The quick attachment holder includes right-hand and left-hand end portions connected by a semi-rigid cross tube. A pin connection of the holder end portions to the tube causes the left-hand and right-hand end portions to generally move together while permitting several degrees of relative rotational movement between end portions to aid in the reconnection of the attachment even when there is slight misalignment between the holder and the attachment.